intelonian_chroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
Concordus Moon Festival
The Novalians have been known to keep their planet well kept and protected, considered a galactic wonder due to how unique the landscape and wildlife the planet has. To make things better, is how the Novalians celebrate Concordia, the Demon God of Peace and Harmony. She is known for her beauty and love of Nature. So in respect the Novalians started a tradition similar to a Celebratory Gathering in the Tredecimus Calendar Month where the city is decorated in Red, Green and all shades of Purple across the Novalian Cities. To make it more beautiful, the Tradition falls in line with the Novalian Winter Months, which coats the city in lovely snowfall. Called the Concordus Moon Festival, this Holiday is only celebrated in the Republic Territory due to the limited influence the holiday has on some territories that don't recognize the Demon Gods. This Holiday originated on from the Novalian Capital City of Ice Crystal City, when it was first recognized as the '''Galactic Wonder of the Whirlpool' back in Tredecimus 1st 45 GCS of 1570 GRS. The Novalians wanted to thank the Republic by decorating their cities in the Novalian Monarchy Colors and Concordia's Colors which were both Purple; Red and Green in respective order. This tradition at the time was called the Novalian Winter Festival. Which always happened in the Tredecimus Month of the Galactic Calendar. '' The Celebration always resulted in Ice Crystal City being decorated in lights and Nature Decor and was tied in with a Gift Giving Flow. Since the Novalians believed in giving help and support, the citizens helped anyone around the city that were poor, hungry and or homeless by uniting as a community. The famous Novalian Palace changes it's yellow lights at night to a purplish hue and the Crystal Arch which stands infront of the Palace is decorated in near Snow-covered Nature decor, and it's Ithorium Crystals are recolored to Red and Green to celebrate Concordia's colors. To make it better, just pass the Arch, a Massive Novalian Alpine Tree which is only native to the Hawthrone Region is erected in the center of the Central Plaza. The Tree is decorated in Multitude of Red, Green and Purple lights. '' ''Kids here celebrate the holidays by running around cheering and singing to Concordia while giving citizens a Small Ithorium Crystal which glows Purple. '' ''After 50 GCS Years around 95 GCS of 1570 GRS, the Galactic Senate recognized the Novalian Festival, and as a show of respect to them, they passed a bill which help spread the Novalian Holidays to the Republic Planets. Since Novalis and Tretris shared similar orbital patterns it was the first planet to accept the standard. Soon Centennial City (The Republic Capital at the time) was decorated in the colors, and in tied with the Novalian Traditions, caroling and give gifting were common. However since at the time Ithorium Crystals that were used in the Novalian Version were prohibited to leave Novalis, the Horucian Toy Company created a near plastic duplicate of the Ithorium Crystals that glow purple, and these were mass produced across the Tredecimus Month in respect of the holiday. In the center of Centennial City instead of a Novalian Alpine Tree, they used a Tretstonian Alpine Tree which was native to the Bearlonkian Range of Isle Sirena Rivera. ''By 2800 GRS, the Holiday was soon accepted and renamed to the Concordus Moon Festival when Demonologists influenced Chancellor Terrium Sr. that the holiday's influence was actually in celebration to Concordia and her favorite symbol which was a Full Moon. It was said that the Novalians worshiped Concordia and wanted the Festival in celebration of her. Even though before the Event was called the Novalian Winter Festival, it only took till 2800 GRS that the Holiday to be renamed to the Concordus Moon Festival. As of now, the entire Lower Republic, Core Worlds, and Corporate Space celebrate the Concordus Moon Festival. Parts of the Northern Republic Territory celebrate it, but not around Tredecimus due to their winter months aren't in sync with the Core Worlds. '' Category:Holiday Category:Demon Hunter Arc Category:Royal Family Arc Category:Republic Category:Novalis